


Keep Me Safe

by eretree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretree/pseuds/eretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa is in charge of the Leauge and Sara just got back a legend and they decide they need a break from reality for a while.<br/>-------<br/>Or the one where Nyssa wants to make sure Sara is safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Safe

> The fire crackling reminds them of the time spent on Nanda Parbat. How it used too burn there all night to keep the league warm. The night is silent so the only thing they hear is the fire and the breaths they both take.
> 
> Nyssa turns to Sara and observes how peacuful she seems. Her eyes are shut and her hands are still stroking Nyssa's hair.
> 
> The place is full of cards that got scattered around when Sara got angry at her for cheating and Nyssa getting angry at her for accusing her of such a disgraceful act. Of course, the only way Nyssa got Sara to acknowledge her victory was when she got Sara's head between her thighs and made her silent. 
> 
> The night is silent so she hears how Sara gulps once in a while. She fights with falling asleep as she wants to make sure Sara is safe. Her trained senses are almost impossible to miss any danger they could be facing. 
> 
> It was long ago when they had last taken a break. They were quite busy, Nyssa had to make sure the League was as leathal as always, ever since she was in charge, she didn't drop a single body. And when Sara finally got rid of Vandal Savage, Nyssa almost flew through time to spend some time with her beloved. 
> 
> "It was nice of you to arrange this" Sara said and her voice sounded more sleepy than Nyssa was. 
> 
> Nyssa smiled at her and caressed her cheek. She lock eyes with Sara. Her eyes never failed to captivate her. 
> 
> It was a silent night so it wasn't surprising when Nyssa bolted up when she heard branches cracking followed with the weird noises coming from the bushes.
> 
> "Stay here. I'll go and check it out." She ordered Sara as she took out her sword.
> 
> "Seriously? Don't you tell me you carry that wherever we go!"
> 
> "One must always make sure you are safe." Nyssa answered her beloved. 
> 
> She took a swing at the bushes but all she hit were some old leaves and branches that were stuck and wouldn't fall in the floor. 
> 
> "Just hit it before it kills us!" Sara said. At the time, they were certain Malcolm was trying to get them killed to get the League back. 
> 
> "You can't ever take a break in the murder bussines, can you?" she said as she pulled out a gun Leonard gave to her. She took a shot at it and the noises stopped.
> 
> Nyssa stepped forward to see what damaged they had done to the one trying to kill them. She let out a deep sigh. 
> 
> "It was just a groundhog!"

**Author's Note:**

> I need them to reunite:(  
> I tried my best with this quick oneshot.  
> Thank you for reading it and enjoy your day;)  
> Feel free to comment or leave kudos if you'd like.


End file.
